Beautiful
by bOoMiEtAng
Summary: Sora'a dad mentally and physically hurts her family, but when her mom ends up in the hospital, she nows he's gone too far. But, she's the only one who thinks her dad did it...
1. Ah the begginings of hell

Beautiful

By: SweetSorrow~*~* This is a fic about learning to love yourself no matter what they say. I wrote this in dedication to all the people who suffered from some kind of disorder or abuse. It's based on Christina Aguilera's "Beautiful" Hope you enjoy. Warning~There's mild cussing, mostly from Sora's Dad, it won't be used frequently. There is some bad stuff in here. Disclaimer: Love digimon-don't own it L 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Get me another beer there Sara." An obviously drunk middle aged man said to his 16 year old daughter. 

"My name is SORA, Dad." She snapped at him before she went to the kitchen. She hated when he was drunk. He never drank until she 14, then it happened. He lost his job so he depended on beer. He never looked for another job, so her mother had to pay the bills with her hard earned money from her flower shop, and he keeps all her leftover money. When he gets drunk he attacks Sora. Her mom acted like it was nothing. She just tells Sora "not to get in his way." 
    
    She got the beer out of the refrigerator and gave it to her dad. 

"Here daddy." She said handing him the beer.

"God dammit, Sora! Could you be any slower? If you lost some god damn weight maybe your fat ass would be useful." He scolded her. 

"I'm sorry," was all she could say. She ran up to her room and refused to come out the rest of the night even for dinner. Except, her father called her down at around 11 p.m., he was obviously very drunk. "SORA, GET YOUR FUCKEN ASS DOWN HERE!" he yelled at her. She came down in her pajamas, which were shorts and a tank top. He grabbed her hair and yanked it until she cried.

"Why the hell are you wearing that, you fucking slut? Are you sleeping with some guy? I should kick your ass right now." He screamed in her ear.

"No daddy, I was just going to sleep these are my pajamas." She said softly hoping not to anger him some more. 

"I should beat the shit out you for that little smart talk you did to me earlier." With that we swung her by the hair and rammed her into the wall, three times. "Oh and you're too fat to be wearing that. It's for pretty, sexy, skinny girl. And that's definitely not you. You ugly, fat slut" He picked up a stool and hit her on the legs with that. After that he left the house and drove away, leaving Sora bleeding and bruised. She went upstairs, crying, to check the bruises and scars. She had a headache from the hair pulling, bruises on her arm, and she was bleeding on her legs. 

"Oh well. Nothing new." She sighed. And went to sleep.

The next day at school she was greeted by her best friends: Tai, Mimi, and Matt. Her other friends, T.K. and Kari, were still in middle school. She had more friends, but they weren't her best friends. 

In class, Sora could barely concentrate. She was too busy thinking about the night before. The words "fat and ugly" rang in her head. She was about to cry when the bell rang for lunch. She quickly got up and rushed to the bathroom before any tears ran down her face. Luckily, she was the only one in the bathroom. She wiped her face with a damp paper towel and she accidentally wiped off her make-up. She was wearing it to cover the bruise under her eye [a/n it's not a black eye; just a bruise] her dad gave her a week ago. She quickly put her make up on and ran to go meet her friends. Everyone was there already excluding Izzy. They never see him anymore. He's always with his new friends, now. 

"Hey Sora!" Tai greeted.

"Hey everyone!" She said with fake excitement. She sat down and pulled out a sandwich and was about to eat it, but she put it back in her bag. Hoping no one will notice, but they did. 

"Aren't you going to eat, Sora?" Matt asked with concern. 

"No, I had a big breakfast. Mom made me eggs and bacon, than I had some cereal and 3 glasses of juice." She replied. Of course it was a big lie; she skipped breakfast today because her dad told her she needs to stop eating. "I'll just have some water."

"Are you sure? I have plenty of food if that sandwich is too plain for you." Mimi offered.

"No, thanks anyway. Oh, did anyone study for that History test in Mrs. Fugikawa's class?" She said hoping to change the subject. To tell the truth, she was starved. 

"Do we ever?" Tai laughed. Sora playfully pushed him because everyone knows that she studies hard; therefore, she gets the best grades. 

They sat and talked all through lunch until the bell rang for 4th period, and Sora had to go to PE. She decided to wear sweatpants and a sweater instead of the usual uniform because she didn't want anyone to see her scars. She was in the middle of changing when a girl yelled at Sora.

"Oh my gosh! You have a huge bruise on your back!" She cried. It was a from Sora's tennis team named Takara, "What happened?"

"Oh this old thing?" Sora tried to play it off coolly. "I got a week ago when I was riding my bike. I fell off of it." Sora must have missed the bruise on her back. She was too tired to fully scan her body, but how could she miss something so big?

"No you didn't!" Takara said to her. "I've seen your back before. It wasn't there at our last tennis meet." 

Sora got nervous and was lost in words. She managed to choke up "You didn't notice."

"What do you mean 'You didn't notice?' how could I miss that?" She questioned.

Sora snapped-she knew Takara means well, but she's getting closer and closer to finding out. "YOU JUST CAN, OKAY? NOW BUTT OUT!" Sora yelled.

After that, Sora was so tense and nervous. Her father once said that if she told anyone what he did, he would kill her. Besides, her told her, it was her fault she was getting hit. She believed him.

After school, Sora couldn't be more relieved. She went up to Tai who was standing under a tree waiting for her. They usually walk home together. She never invites any of her friends over because she is afraid of how her dad would act. She walked up to Tai and hugged him.

"Hey Tai." She gushed. She secretly has a crush on him, but no one but Mimi knew that.

"Ready to go?" He asked putting an arm around her. She blushed so hard. 

"Actually I was wondering if you want to hang out Friday, after school, you know if you're not doing anything." She said. She was so nervous because she was hinting to go on a date. 

"Like a date?" He asked. She nodded shyly. "Um, sorry, I might go out with Matt, I mean not like that just hanging out. I…"

"Shh…"she placed a finger over his mouth, "Understood. I mean I'm hurt, I really wanted to go out with you, but if you just want to hang out as friends, that's cool." She was fighting back the tears. 

"Yea, I mean after turning into little Miss Piggy, eating all that food, you gained quite a bit of weight." He joked. Playfully poking her. He was of course talking about her "big breakfast".

"WHAT?" She yelled at him grabbing his finger.

"Sora, I was…ju…" He started. But, Matt and Mimi came up to them and asked if they wanted to go to get some food and hang out at the mall. They all agreed. But suddenly, a honk from a car startled them. Then Sora's dad rolled down the window and yelled at her to get in the car. 

"Sorry guys I have to run." She said and ran into the car. During the car ride her dad was yelling at her about Tai. 

"I saw you hug him, talk to him, and him tickling you! You little slut! Your trash just like your mom." He screamed. "You think he actually wants you? Look at you! You're uglier than a donkey, you're fat, and stupid."

He slammed her head against the window with one hand, and yelled some more. At home things got worst. He continued yelling and calling her names. He punched her in the face a lot. This time he took a bat and hit her in the stomach with it. He threw her against the fireplace, and she bumped her head on the brick part of it. He continued beating her.

"You disgust me." Was all he said to her. She began to cry so hard. He grabbed her by the ear and dragged her to the kitchen. He turned on the sink and put her hand in the scalding hot water. She cried in pain. Her mother, who witnessed all this, couldn't take it anymore. She grabbed him and told him to stop it. Sora ran to her room, but before she got there she saw her dad beat her mom. She ran all the way to her room, and locked it. She took off her clothes, except her bra and underwear, which were soaked with blood, and ripped anyway. She heard the door slam shut and a car pull away. 

"Good he's gone for now." She said to herself. She looked at herself in the mirror. She had scars everywhere now. Even on her face. She had one near her lip, eyes on cheeks. She started to cry. Did she really deserve this? Maybe if she were gone everything would be better. She looked closer at the mirror. 

"No! No!" She cried. "I'm fat, I'm ugly! No one will ever love me! Not Tai, not mom, not dad!" She fell to her knees and cried. "I'm not good enough." She cried. "NO! I hate you, you stupid mirror! I hate me! I hate my life!" She punched the mirror until it was shattered into a million pieces. 

"I don't want to live anymore." She said. So she went into the kitchen. Her mom was gone, but Sora didn't care where she or her father was. She grabbed a knife from the drawers and ran to her room. She wrote a note to her friends/family and sat on her bed. 

"Goodbye life, goodbye pain, goodbye Sora." Was what she said before picking up the knife. She held it close to her neck…before stopping to a sound…

TBC [cliffhanger]?

Should I continue? I really want to continue, but give me feedback. Should she live? Should she die? What's the sound? You'll find out if you review because I want to know that people read this. Thank you! Sorry it's long. R+R ~SweetSorrow~


	2. Life Takes A Turn

Life Takes A Turn 

            Disclaimer-If I owned digimon…do you think Matt and Sora would get married?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The sound was a door opening. Followed by a few footsteps and a man yelling for Sora.  The voice sounded a different. It was groggy and a little nicer, but it was definitely loud and still kind of mean. 'Oh, great he's back' Sora thought. She quickly put on sweatpants and a long-sleeved shirt under a baggy sweater. She raced downstairs, but stopped midway.  She stared at the two figures before her.  They both had on a trench coat and a hat.  One was shorter than the other and they were dripping wet.

            "Um, hey mom, dad you want me to get you a towel?" Sora asked them. She was a bit nervous because they looked like those mysterious people in old murder movies. 

            "We're not your parents," the man said. He lifted his chin up so she could see his face. 

          "GRANDPA? GRANDMA?" Sora shrieked. "This is so great! I missed you guys so much! Oh my, and its raining. I had no clue that is raining."

            "Dear, you look like a complete mess," her grandma said.  "And, what's that on your face? Is that a…bruise?"

            Sora put her hand on her face.  She could feel the scars and bruises. "Oh, I just fell of my bike when I was going down a big hill. Lot's of tumbling." She giggled nervously.

          Her grandparents exchanged worried looks.  Her grandpa asked where her parents were, and she replied with 'I don't know." She went upstairs to freshen up a little bit. She washed her face and put some treatment on it.  She covered it lightly with make-up so it looked like it was fading, but not gone. She kept her sloppy clothes on, but tied up her hair. When she went back down, her grandma was cooking.  It smelled so good. 

            "How's school?" her grandpa asked.

            "It's okay I guess," she answered. 

            "Any boyfriends?" (A/n god, my grandpa does that to me! Annoying!)

            "Uh…no," she sighed sadly.  Suddenly the door swung open and in came a drenched man. 

            "Oh my! Ken, you're all wet!" her grandma said to him.

            "Mom?" he asked surprised. "It's great to see you again.  Ann Marie will be home pretty soon." He went to hug is mom. 

            "You better go change! Your mother is almost done cooking," Grandpa said.  Ken, of course went to go change. But, he didn't come down in time to eat with them.

            They sat around the TV set, eating, and watching the news.  Sora was just picking at her food dozing off, then, suddenly something caught her attention. "Live from Burington, there is an unidentified women found fatally wounded." The news lady said.  "So far the police cannot trace the killer, and they can't find out who she is." Sora stared at the TV hoping for more information. "She was stabbed five times in the abdomen, police are hoping someone can identify her." They showed her on the TV all wounded and bloody.

            "That's my MOM!" Sora cried turning around just in time to see her father half way down the stairs.  She glared at him and he gave a confused look. "Please if you have any information call us toll free at 1-88-888-8 or you can contact or go to Burington Health Center, I'm Cindy Cooper live from Burington…" the TV continued.

            "We have to go to the hospital!" Grandma yelled. "Where is it?"

            "It's about an hour away," Sora told them getting up. "Let's go."

            Her grandma and grandpa ran to the car, but Sora walked slowly out her father right behind her.  He grabbed her hand and pulled her back. 

            "Listen Sora," he started, "it wasn't me! I swear to GOD! I just left her at this one place, I know I shouldn't have, but I was mad!"

            "Dad, I don't care what your excuse is! Right now I want to see my mom!" She yelled running out to the car.

            It took awhile to find the place, since no one was familiar with it.  When they got there they immediately told a nurse the whole story and she led the information center to get her room number. 

            "She's in intensive care right now…" the information clerk told them, "just go to room 55ab and a nurse may let you in"

            Sora quickly went to the intensive care section searching for her mother's room.  When she got into the section, she slowed down a bit taking her time.  She was staring at the all white walls.  The smell was unpleasant and it was depressing.  Sora tucked her wet hair, looking behind her. 'Hmm…I must've walked to fast for them' she thought. 

            "Excuse me miss," someone asked tapping her shoulder, "I don't think you should be in here."

            "Oh, well, my mom is in here.  The uh…unidentified lady." Sora told her.

            "Oh, yes they told me about you.  Her room is straight down there," she told Sora pointing sown a hallway. "There's a doctor in there, also so maybe he can tell you about her condition. Are you here…"

            "No," Sora interrupted her, "my grandparents and…father…"

            "Okay, just go down the hallway, and if you need anything, I'm here for you."

            'I'm here for you'.  No one has ever said that to her, and it sounded nice.  She thought about that last phrase until she got to her mom's room.  There was a doctor and a nurse in there.  They seemed to be in deep conversation.  The nurse noticed Sora.

            "Hello!" she greeted her. "May we help you?"

            "Yes, this is my mother," Sora told them pointing to her mom, "Ann Marie…"

            "Oh, I am so glad someone identified her.  Sometimes people can go days without us knowing…"

            "Aren't we here to discuss my mother's health?" Sora snapped.

            "Yes, sorry." The nurse apologized.  The doctor led her out to the hallway.  He told her that not only was she stabbed, she was beat up.  She was hit 5 times on the head with a hard object.  Sora looked down and started sobbing, when her grandparents and dad showed up.

            "We're with her," her dad told the doctor. He immediately told them what he had just told Sora.

            "Will she survive?" Grandma asked. 

            "She has a good chance, but she is a coma right now.  And she may have slight amnesia when she wakes…" The doctor said.  

            Sora just zoned him out while he talked.  She stared at her mother's practically lifeless body.  She knew who did it.  It was him.   She never hated her father more than at that very moment.  

            "Sora, sweetie, we'll go to the waiting room right now, okay?" Grandma said sweetly. 

            "Okay." She said walking towards the waiting room.  When they got there, Sora just sat down on the chair and fell into deep concentration.  'Should I tell them he did it?  What if he WAS telling the truth…? No…he never does, but maybe now it's different.' She thought about all this while watching her family making phone calls to different people.  They waited for an hour before a nurse told them 1 person could go see her.

            "I'll go," Sora jumped up and walked towards her mother room.  As she walked down the depressing hallway, she silently prayed for everything to be okay.  When she got in there, she walked carefully over the cords and over to a lounge chair nearby.  

            "Mommy," she whispered, "please be okay…please."  She sat in there for about 10 minutes when a doctor came in.

            "Oh, hello," he greeted, "just checking up on her. My name is Dr. Kaci"

            "Sora," she muttered. 

            "Oh, Sora, is that a bruise on your face?" he asked her. 'Crap…my make-up must have washed off in the rain" she though.

            "Yeah, fell of my bike,"

            "No, falling off a bike wouldn't leave that.  Looks like someone punched you. You should get it looked at and medicated."

            "No I'm fine, really."

            "No, that thing is massive!" he just wouldn't give up.

            "DR. KACI, PLEASE! I said I am fine! Now just let me be!" she yelled loud enough for the people way down the hall to hear.

            It must have been some yell because her mother started stirring in her sleep.  She slightly opened her eyes, more like squinting.  

            "M…. mom? Are you awake?"

Whee! I finally finished this chapter.  I wanted more people to review before I got this up.  So, you know what motivates me!  How was it? BAD? I think it was.  I wrote half of it like 2 months ago. HAH! I don't even know her parents name or her last name.  Okay feedback is nice and uh…feel free to email me! I LOVE THEE!


	3. The Truth Cannot be Handled

A/n- as you may know…'beautiful' bye Christina A. inspired the 1st chaptered and now her song 'I'm okay' is inspiring the rest.  She rocks! Rock on! Oh p.s.- this is hella short! Sorries! OH! And thank you to people who reviewed! It made me so happy! I Love you all!  

P.S.- I wrote this in April, but I haven't been able to log in since April…so yea! That is so evil! It's almost midnight so I don't really want to re-read it and add to it so bear with me! FF is EVIL! *cries* BUT! I am sooooo happy that I can log in again! AHHH! *starts hugging computer* Have fuun and enjoy! 

The Truth Cannot Be Handled 

Sora moved past the doctor and next to her mother's bed.  She knelt down and took her mother's hand.

            "Mom?" Sora asked.

            Her mother continued stirring slightly, and then opened her eyes slowly.

            "Where am I?" Her mom asked, "And who are you?"

            Sora had a look of shock on her face and asked the doctor to have some alone time with her mother.

            "Actually, I think we should check up on her, and maybe…"the doctor stopped and looked into Sora's eyes. They were teary and looked as if they needed comfort. His heart stopped at the sight. "All right, ten minutes, only because I need to make sure everything is alright." He got up and left the room.

            "Okay, Mom, please say you remember me, Sora.  Age 16, occupation: Your daughter," Sora told her mom.

            Her mom gave a slight chuckle. "Yes, I know who you are.  It was just one of those wake up calls. Where you forget everything at first." She responded.

            "So Mom…how are you?"

            "…Sora if I said 'great' and you believed it…"

            "I get it, Mom.  Not so good."

            Her mom laughed a little.  She liked this feeling.  Getting to know Sora.  They never really got along.  Maybe this would be the wake up call they needed. 

            "Mom, we need to know who did this to you." Sora blurted out.

            "Oh gee…just spoil the moment why don't you." Her mom murmured. 

            "Huh?"

            "Nothing.  Listen, Sora, I know I haven't been the best mom, but…"

            "Mom," Sora interrupted, "I know, I know. I love you, you love me, we need to learn that, BUT lets cut all this mushy stuff, I hate it."

            "Me too, it's just that before I die, I just wanted you to know that you're a great daughter."

            "And you're a great mom, but you're getting off the subject.  Who did it Mom?"

            "No one,"

            "Okay, that made absolutely NO sense," Sora yelled. "Come on, Mom.  The news will be all over this; at least one more person should know the real truth before they slaughter it."

            "Sora, I can't…he's so close…"

            "It was KEN! I knew it!" Sora yelled. Clenching her fist.

            "Please, call him your father," her mom told her, "and no it wasn't."

            "Why are you defending him? Just tell me mom!"

            "It wasn't him!" Sora's mom yelled.

            "Okay, calm down…yelling at your state…no good.  So if it wasn't him, tell me who it was and then he'll…"

            "…kill you." Her mom finished. 

Whee! So how was that? I know it's short and blah, but I don't know.  Kind of cliff hangerish ain't it? Besides I don't know what to do anymore! So review with anything…or I'll never continue…AGAIN! No review=sad person=no next chapter.  So review! REVIEW if you want this to continue! YAY! Bye…it's 12:33 in the morning and my dad's playing video games.  Which reminds me…he's the one who got me into digimon! Haha! I have a weird dad.  Oh p.s. check out this story be me and my friend under the name "Tikku" and the story is called "Go Nuts" It's a final fantasy story…please! If you want to I mean ^_^!


End file.
